


Five Stages Of Greif

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marking, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of rough sex, Mpreg, Scent Marking, Scenting, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo 2017, Supernatural Convention, Werewolf Culture, Wolf Derek, different stages in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: There are perks to dating a werewolfAKA: A series of glimpses into the lives Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, five stages of their relationship, and five of Stiles' favorite things about werewolf culture





	Five Stages Of Greif

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a hard time deciding what to do with this one because werewolf culture is one of my FAVORITE. THINGS. and I just wanted to do a million different things for it... so in the end I decided to just do a bunch of tiny ficlets crammed into one, I just hope it flows alright ^^;
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I have actually never tried werewolf biscuits so I'm not sure if they're any good but hey, they sound cute!

**I. Courting**

 

Stiles came home to find a bag of Chinese food resting at his doorstep

It's all of his favorites and more than he could have ever hoped to eat alone, given his dad was out, and he had no idea why it was there or who left it

It's times like these though, that he's most glad to be a Spark, because without his magic he never would have found out who left the food... or ended up standing outside of Derek's loft holding the bag

Derek opened the door looking more comfortable than usual in a size-too-big navy sweater and sweat pants and he seemed almost guilty looking when he spotted the bag

Stiles should have said alot of things, like "Why?" and "Thank you" and "How did you know my favorites?" but what came out instead was

"Wanna share?"

Derek gave a tiny nod and they both pretended that he wasn't the one who left the food there to begin with

 

~+~

 

A week later Stiles was on his way to practice some magic in the preserve when his car started up with an odd amount of smoothness

Sure enough, popping the hood showed him mostly new car parts and a distinct absence of duct tape

He used the same spell to detect the culprit as he had to find out who left the Chinese food and found himself in a state of nostalgia, standing in front of Derek's door

But since he couldn't very well share car parts and he couldn't afford to do anything half as nice he compromised for what little he COULD do

He baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies, put them in a fancy box, and left them at Derek's door

It wasn't much, but it was the best he had

 

~+~

 

The third time was when things started to change

It wasn't leaving something at Stiles' doorstep for no reason, it was ... more

It was alot more

They were fighting a harpy in the park and the recipe for repellent that Stiles had stirred up worked but... at something of a cost

The smell was absolutely atrocious and it churned Stiles' stomach, making him gag over and over again, trying his best not to throw up

Derek offered to take him to the loft and watch over him for the night, being that the sheriff was on the late shift again, and Stiles thought that was nice enough, but what struck him was what Derek did BEFORE taking him to the loft

"Oh God... why're we here?" he groaned miserably, glaring at the mostly empty Walmart parkinglot as Derek turned off the car engine

"Just stay here, I'll be back in a minute, scream if someone tries to break in," Derek instructed, sliding out of the car and locking Stiles in

"Where else would I go?" Stiles huffed back, shuddering and leaning miserably against the window, the glass was cool on his cheek, if nothing else, and he couldn't help but staring off into some kind of daze

He had to admit though, as much as he was annoyed by their impromptu stop, it was kind of... endearing...

Sure it was stupid that Derek gave him the same "alone in the car" speech you'd give a nine-year-old considering that Stiles was a powerfull Spark who could take care of himself, but..

But somehow it also felt kind of nice, in a really weird kind of way that Stiles would have to examine later when he actually had his full faculties again

The fact that Derek cared enough to say it was just.... sweet....

When Derek returned twenty minutes later he had gingerale, soda crackers, and a giant sherpa blanket... wich was decorated in flowers and kittens in a basket...

Derek indeed took him back to the loft after that, they watched horror movies on the couch wile Derek gave Stiles the soda crackers and insisted he sip on his gingerale

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in that freaking kitten blanket, and when Stiles woke up, he felt better than he had in... years....

And he was pretty sure it only was partly due to the gingerale

 

~+~

 

Stiles made sure that there wasn't a fourth time

He decided to order a few cans of Werewolf Biscuits from Hoxton Street Monster Supplies as a gift- not a sarcastic one, but a genuine one

They were just cookies, after all, and he found the pun amusing

When he arrived at Derek's with them, however, the expression he received from Derek was not quite so amused

Stiles felt a pang of hurt in his heart at seeing the wave of sadness and hurt cross over Derek's face as he asked if it was a joke, and he started to regret buying them in the first place

"No no, just... they're cookies, I thought maybe... you know... thanks for last week... special English cookies?"

Derek stared at them for a slow moment before carefully taking one of the cans and giving Stiles a slightly timid, almost disbelieving look

"You aren't going to make me sit or.. roll over for them... are you?"

"No just... just wanted to see if, you know, maybe you might want to share?"

And then, an amazing thing happened

A small, carefull smile made it's way across Derek's lips, and he opened the can

 

~+~

 

And then there was the night that everything changed for good

Stiles was at the door with pizza and ice cream and Derek was staring in confusion and it all just kind of... escalated

"Um...."

"You have Logo," Stiles said blankly

And Derek... didn't know what to do with that

"On what..?"

"TV, it's a channel, you have Logo- and I should know because I ordered your cable package- and I don't, because my dad only gets the basic add-on package, IE: no HBO and other fun channels for me,"

"... Ok... I assume this is leading to something,"

"My freind is on RuPaul's Drag Race and I wanna see her compete, can I watch it here?"

Derek blinked in surprise, giving a small nod and ushering Stiles inside

"I didn't know they aired drag racing on TV," he mused obliviously

Stiles probably should have corrected him right away but... well, it was honestly more fun to just let him find out on his own

And letting him find out on his own?

That was an experience Stiles would love to relive

Derek was an adorable mix of captivated and embarrassed during the entire thing, and he recognized more of the slang than Stiles thought he would, wich lead to something of an amazing conversation that uncovered the fact that Derek once worked in a gay bar in New York as a bar-tender

It was a conversation that lasted longer than the show and when it was over they were left in some sort of .. strange... stasis...

They were both quiet, some other show having come on in the background that neither were paying attention to, pizza mostly demolished, and then Stiles spoke

"Are we dating? Because if we aren't then we should be,"

And that was how he and Derek had their first kiss

(And decided they were dating)

 

**II. Cuddling**

 

Derek Hale was a very cuddly person

Stiles was surprised but definitely not complaining

The thing is though, that luring Derek into cuddles was a little bit like luring a feral cat to accept food from your hand

Things started out small

They would make use of the floral kitten blanket on the couch, Stiles would cuddle and snuggle into Derek's side and Derek would let him

They started holding hands here and there and then they started sharing a bed and... that's kind of when the dam broke

Because Derek Hale was the biggest cuddler Stiles had ever seen in his sleep

Stiles woke up every morning with what felt like a wereoctopus around him instead of a werewolf

Derek was always so reluctant to let go too, always hung on as long as he could

Stiles loved it, he always cuddled back with just as much enthusiasm (if not as much flexibility) and it was just... it was nice

Especially because Derek started cuddling CONSTANTLY after a wile- every chance he got

He'd come up to Stiles during breakfast and nuzzle into his neck

Curl up on the couch with him and drape himself across Stiles' lap

Grab him randomly mid-step and just hug him or rub his cheek against Stiles' back

It was all ... amazing...

And the longer they stayed in this relationship, the cuddlier Derek became

 

~+~

 

Cuddling with wolf-Derek was almost as good as cuddling with normal-Derek

And Derek freaking _loved_ to cuddle with Stiles in his wolf form

"Ughh... I hate waiting on this thing to load..."

No worries, apparently a fluffy companion heard his complaining and without having time to think about it Stiles was soon letting out a grunt of discomfort, a huge wolf now resting in his lap where his laptop just was

"Hey there Big Guy... couldn't stand to wait a little longer huh?" he asked, setting the computer down on the coffee table and moving to start gently petting the wolf behind his ears

The wolf snuffed softly, nudging up into his hand as his tail wagged with happiness

This was actually pretty common- Derek cuddling up to him as a wolf, not Derek trying to usurp the attention that Stiles was giving to his laptop, although that was fairly common too

Wolf Derek apparently enjoyed ear scritches, belly rubs, and general petting of all sorts

It was almost enough to make Stiles stop wanting to get a dog

....

Almost

 

~+~

 

As much as Stiles loved cuddling with Derek as a wolf, he fully admitted that he loved cuddling with Derek as a human more

There were few things better than crashing down on the mattress after sex and being swept up in a big bear hug by his new roommate

Cuddled and snuggled and wrapped in blankets until sleep hit them...

But just because there were few things better didn't mean there was nothing better, and the thing happening right now? That thing was better

"I'm gonna die..."

"No, you're not,"

The thing that people don't really tell you about being a writer is that if you aren't carefull with your posture, you'll end up with a huge variety of aches and pains

That's why Stiles was currently suffering

His spine was apparently screwed up and the result of that was horrendous leg cramps that just didn't seem to go away, no matter what he did to supposedly cure them

All he could do was groan in agony as his legs pulsed with pain, wimpering and wishing that the pain killers would just kick in already

"Oh God Derek it hurts it hurts it hurts..."

"Tell me you have a long-term solution for this," Derek frowned as he sat down and tentatively reached out to touch Stiles' back

"Yeah... I'm going to a chiropractor on Monday..."

Unfortunately, that wouldn't help Stiles _today_

"I'm sorry... I wish there was something I could do..." Derek said miserably

"'S'ok, not ... not your fault," he muttered back

Though that did little to ease Derek of his upset, he wanted to help, he wanted to take care of his boyfreind... but he just didn't know how

So he did the only thing he could think to do, slipping into bed and wrapping his arms around Stiles, giving him a tight hug and pulling the blankets around him

Stiles wimpered softly, shifting and flinging his leg over Derek's hip, nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes as the werewolf rubbed his back

"That's helping," Stiles mumbled, taking a slow, deep breath

Just having Derek's attention this way, the deeply safe feeling that was provided by Derek's hug, the way he rubbed his back, and especially the heat that radiated off of his body...

It was kind of amazing

It didn't stop the pain by far but it was soothing, it was... comforting, enough so that he could finally fall asleep

 

**III. Marking**

 

The thing is, Stiles is just as possessive as Derek is- if not more so

After all, it's Stiles who shoots people dirty looks and makes a point of wrapping his arm around Derek as if that would somehow sheild him from people's lust or something

And the amazing thing is, Derek doesn't just TOLERATE it- he actually LIKES it

(Stiles, for the record, is also a big fan of the possessiveness thing)

It's one of the things that makes them fit so well together, they share the same kinks

Neither sees the possessiveness as being negative or toxic in any way, it's just ... _good_

Good in one of those weird werewolfy ways that Stiles always finds Derek's overly tactile cuddling good

What's also good is marking, ofcourse one would think that with Stiles lacking the ability to leave an actual, physical mark on Derek this is a one-way street

But people would be wrong, because Stiles Stilinski is nothing if not creative

He finds ways to mark his fiance', getting Derek to wear the clothes that Stiles buys- or jewlry or phone charms or hell even keychains, that's all marking to him

Sharing the same soap, the same shampoo, those are good too

And it isn't that Stiles hasn't thought about finding ways to make the physical marks last longer- marking or not, he always HAS been a biter- but they just aren't quite at that stage yet were they're comfortable trying out Wolfsbane to slow down Derek's healing

And even if they were, they could only keep the marks for a few hours- _maybe_ \- without a risk of the Wolfsbane being too much and making Derek sick, so it wasn't like the marks could stay long enough for anything to really happen...

It's ok though, really, it's all ok

Stiles has made his peace with it, has found his own little ways of staking his claim in his fiance', and mostly just looks forward to having a fresh bruise on his throat to show off the next morning

Ofcourse the thing about marking is that it isn't always that simple

 

~+~

 

"Oh my God I never want to see a mall again, ten guesses who just had the WO-"

Stiles barely has the door closed, his coat half-off and his shoes still on as Derek presses him against the door, pinning him there and dragging his nose in long, completely unsubtle strokes against his mate's neck

Well, so much for complaining about Christmas shopping, Stiles didn't think you could PAY him to complain about anything for the rest of the evening

"Hey there Big Guy... miss me?"

"Too many.. too many scents..."

Right, Stiles had forgotten that was a thing

Sometimes when he was involved in crowds the scents could just get overwelming and Derek- rightfully so- needed to give him what amounts to some kind of scent-cleansing

By pressing him up against the nearest hard surface and sniffing him, apparently

Except that wasn't how it was supposed to go because they'd been through this before- several times now- and there were rules about this kind of thing

"Hey... hey,"

Derek's eyes are hazy as Stiles forces his head to raise, makes Derek look at him

"What do we do when we need to scent?"

He receives a grunt for his efforts and he isn't the least bit amused

"Derek," he says slowly, simply, sternly, and it's enough to force Derek to give him an apologetic kiss on the forehead before sweeping Stiles off of his feet- literally- and carrying him to bed, setting the Spark down on the mattress and wasting no time before climbing in as well

Scenting, Stiles found with glee, was actually alot like cuddling

It involved Derek octopus-ing himself all over Stiles and being all cuddly and affectionate- wich Stiles was always, ALWAYS happy to participate in

It also involved Derek gently scenting his mate from head to toe, wich you know, Stiles DEFINITELY didn't mind

 

~+~

 

Scott was not as fond of the scenting

In fact, when Stiles went over to make Christmas cookies with him the next day, Scott all but held his nose

Apparently he thought that Stiles smelled a little TOO much like his mate

No matter though, there were other ways to mark Stiles, ofcourse, and Stiles was in a very marky mood

"Bite me,"

Derek had his hand half-way into the fridge as he reached for a can of soda, a look of shock painted on his face

Though, really, it shouldn't be so much of a surprise

As much as Stiles was a biter, he was also a bite-ee (if that was a thing that could exist)

He loved being bitten and marked as much as Derek could think about, and the werewolf really didn't need to be told twice to indulge his fiance'

Derek found his teeth latched in Stiles' neck before they had even hit the bed and Stiles was sighing in releif and contentment

As much as Derek hated him being around crowds, Stiles hated it too

He always felt claustrophobic and tight and just all around uncomfortable, and although he knew he couldn't exactly tell that his scent was different from one time to the next, he COULD tell when he had a fresh bitemark blooming over his throat or how the scratch marks from last night felt against his spine

It was those little things, those subtle reminders that were somehow... grounding for Stiles

They were safer somehow, made everything feel normal and ok and just... safe

That's all it was really, the only way to drive home one of the few things that Stiles always ached to feel the most- that deep connection to Derek, to his anchor, his mate... that deep, underlying throb of "safe" underneath every bitemark and scratchline

Stiles figures sometimes that he must be part wolf, because he absolutely _loves_ it

 

**IIII. Mating**

 

Mating is a big deal to werewolves

In a really deep, emotional, kind of way that most humans just don't understand

But not only that, in a physical way too

Most people assume mating is just going out with someone, but it isn't

It's so much more than just courting on any level, so much more than just kisses and possessive behavior and all that Stiles considers to be good in the world

Mating is....

Mating is a commitment on another level

Mating isn't just for some weeks or months or years, it's _eternal_

It's the sort of thing you only read about in fanfiction

It's...

It's something Stiles couldn't imagine wanting more than he already does

Being Derek's mate- officially- is something that means just as much to him as being Derek's husband

He discovers that little fun fact on the third day of their honeymoon

 

~+~

 

"I cannot believe that werewolf conventions are a thing,"

So apparently werewolf conventions are a thing

"They're not just for werewolves Stiles, they're supernatural conventions,"

"And WHY have we not been going to these things all along?"

"Because we've spent so much time just trying to stay alive that there hasn't really been time for a vacation, supernatural or otherwise?"

Derek did have a fair point, and Stiles supposed he was kind of glad for it in all honesty

There was a strong-ish likelihood that this convention was going to be a snooze-fest anyway so it's just as well that they waited until they were already out on vacation- on their honeymoon- before going

"HOPEFULLY this won't be boring, ofcourse it's a convention full of supernatural people so I don't know how it would be but still,"

Stiles slid another shirt out of his suitcase, going over it in his mind and silently marking it off of the mental checklist he had forming

"You're my mate," he heard

And it was quiet, weirdly quiet, almost as if it was some kind of secret that they were exposing

"Yeah, I am,"

Derek shook his head once, moving closer and taking Stiles' hand, gently pulling him to sit in the wolf's lap and wrapping his arms around him

"No Stiles, I mean.... _you're my **mate**_ , and I'm presenting that for the first time,"

Stiles didn't understand all of werewolf culture, he likely never would, but he could tell by Derek's tone that it was important

The kind of important that required all of Stiles' attention and seriousness

He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck then, giving him a long, slow kiss and pressing their foreheads gently together

"I'm your mate," he said simply, cupping his husband's face and giving him a soft, slow kiss

"I'm your mate Derek... and I'm proud to be,"

This seemed to set the wolf at ease, atleast a little, as his shoulders dropped and he nosed into the crook of Stiles' neck, seeming to go peacefull for the first time since they got to the hotel

 

~+~

 

Stiles wasn't sure what he expected out of a supernatural convention, but he had to admit that the respect Derek seemed to garner just for carrying the Hale name was chilling

He had never seen anything like it in human culture, and Stiles, by sharing the Hale name now, was given an unusually high amount of respect too

It was weird, but it was a good kind of weird

"I can't believe we're going back tommorrow, my feet are going to kill me,"

"You'll live, need I remind you that you've had worse?"

Stiles just snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling his pillow up to his chest as he started the next Yuri!!! On Ice video

Because sometimes when you're tired you just need a little gay ice skating to help you feel better

"Having it worse doesn't mean I'm ok with having it bad just because it isn't as bad as it could be," Stiles noted, adjusting his laptop on the nightstand as he shifted in the hotel bed

The familiar dip of he mattress from Derek's weight had him sighing with releif as he moved to curl up into his husband's familiar hold

He expected Derek to hold him, kiss him, and generally make the slow approach to sex that he usually made in soft, tired positions like this

Stiles did not get what he expected

"You know," Derek said absently, arms tight but gentle around Stiles' waist as he spoke

"It's been entirely too long since we've had good old fashioned mating sex,"

Mating sex, Stiles found with surprise, was actually different than normal sex- go figure

"We did it last night," Stiles reminded him with a snort

"And?" Derek asked, playing with the hem of his lover's shirt for a moment as he started pressing kisses down Stiles' shoulder

"And you're right, that was ENTIRELY too long ago,"

The "Do not disturb" card doesn't come off of their door at all that weekend

 

**V: Breeding**

 

So breeding is a thing

And it's alot more than just a kink, apparently

The first time Stiles mentions it during sex it's kind of an accident

He's mumbling incoherently, eyes rolled and mouth open and just releasing every thought that passed through his head because Derek's mouth and his fingers and his- _everything_...

And it had just sort of slipped out

"God ... God yes Derek, fill me up, c'mon... please please please.... ah- .. Derek please... breed me c'mon..."

Derek had stopped, stared down at Stiles, and with more seriousness than the situation really deserved, simply replied with

"You know we could do that right?"

And that's how a passionate night of newly wed sex turned into a breif history lesson on werewolf biology

It was also how Stiles came up with his new goal in life: To impregnate Derek Hale

 

~+~

 

"You know,"

Stiles is breathless, quiet, and locking his fingers absently with Derek's as he contemplates his next words

"I heard that if you lay upside down with your legs propped up it helps,"

Derek's nose wrinkles and he stares at Stiles with the kind of uncertainty that makes Stiles think that Derek is questioning the validity of that statement

"I think it'll take on it's own," Derek said simply

"Why? We've been doing it for over a year and so far you seem remarkably unpregnant to me,"

"It's... we're mated now, it's different... and we're actually TRYING to have kids wich makes the... hormones... stronger,"

That made sense, he supposed (sort of... kind of.... ish....)

"I still think you should try laying upside down,"

Derek shook his head, but it was an endeared gesture, it wasn't made out of annoyance or exhaustion but... out of lightness and happiness and fondness

And Stiles liked it, it...

It was nice

"Do you want some water?" the Spark asked quietly, brushing his fingers against Derek's warm cheek and letting them skim slowly down his beard, playing absently with the hair before looking up to lock eyes with his mate

"I'm ok," Derek promised, hugging Stiles a little bit tighter

"I just want to be with you... so don't leave yet,"

Good to see that the possessiveness and the desire to cuddle after sex hadn't gone anywhere

"Ok," Stiles said softly, closing his eyes as he fell into a comfortable position with his husband, sleep only a few blinks away now

"Ok,"

 

~+~

 

Stiles gets home on Tuesday afternoon tired and frustrated

It isn't one thing really so much as it's just one of THOSE days

One of those awfull, annoying, everything-is-going-wrong kinds of days that you just want to be over as soon as possible

"Derek!! I'm home!"

He knew he didn't have to announce it- Derek could hear him from a mile away

And in fact, he didn't understand why Derek wasn't already there, ready to greet him with his hands everywhere and his lips meeting Stiles'...

That's always what Stiles came home to these days

Actually, now that he had a second to really, you know, stand there...

This was highly concerning

"Derek!! Derek!!!"

He didn't waste any time in bursting into the bedroom, staring up at Derek with a racing heart and a dry mouth and anxious sweat starting to form on his body

He expected alot of things

He expected to see danger of some sort- any sort- or atleast to see Derek not here, maybe in another room or something, but the one thing he didn't expect to see was Derek sitting cross-legged on their bed, staring at a plain looking plush rabbit as if it somehow held the secrets to the universe

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you," he said softly, a gentle, warm smile on his lips as he looked up

Stiles' heart found it's way into his throat and he knew without Derek having to say anything exactly what he meant

But still, he wanted to hear it anyway, just because....

"Say it," he breathed, mouth dry, eyes wide and excited, lips pulled into a bright, blissfull grin

Derek stared straight at him now, his own lips picked up into a smile

"I"m pregnant,"

Stiles was on him in two seconds flat, celebratory kisses and hugs and everything and everywhere that he could touch being subjected to him now

And all he could say in the mixed up, jumbled up, world of happy feelings he was feeling was this

"Thank God for werewolves!"


End file.
